BELIEF
by shenova
Summary: They are brothers and should be friends more then that they should be brothers but they are not it takes one of them to decide to be the bigger man and change there relationship for the better. But would he be open to that? We will see.


**BELIEF – The title of the story is taken from the Gavin DeGraw album Chariot**.

_I do not own any of the characters in this story they are owned by One Tree Hill. The rating is 2. _

_As Christmas has just gone by I thought I would write a story about the relationship between Nathan and Lucas. It's just a one shot but I would like to know what you think?_

Nathan was at the Rivercourt playing basketball it was Christmas time and he didn't fancy being at home with his dad and granddad being bored out of minds listening to them lecture him on his game and how he should be playing better. So instead he was playing at the one place he thought no one would see him. But he was so wrong.

"So is your own court not good enough anymore? Stated Lucas as he walked on the court bouncing his basketball on the court.

"It's a free country isn't it? I mean you don't owe this court do you? I didn't see your name anywhere but if I am wrong then please let me know." Nathan smirked at Lucas knowing full well it was a public place.

"No it's not mine but isn't it a little out of your way?

"Only place that I thought I would be on my own I thought wrong hey?"

"How about we play one on one better them playing on my own? Nathan said to Lucas this was a new thing for Nathan I mean they were half brothers who never really treated each other that way due to there dad being an arse but maybe that will change you never know do you?

"Why not better to have a little competition I suppose" How come you're here anyway?"

"Being at home is not really where I want to be. I mean listing to dad and granddad talk about basketball and how great they both were does get a little old besides they don't notice anyway so being here is more fun and I don't get nagged. It's a win win situation for me."

With that Nathan's phone rang. It was his dad great. Yeah dad what's up? I am busy dad I told you earlier I don't need to listen to your crap. Yeah I know you're going to granddads now and I don't want to go I want to stay home. Yeh I know I will be on my own that's fine so what if it's Christmas what's the difference you don't normally care on any other day so why worry now. Whatever dad I am with a friend I don't need to be bored with you guys thanks. See you when you get home. Nathan closed his phone.

"So are we going to play or what?" "Sure"

Lucas always wondered what it would be like to be leaving with his dad but hearing Nathan and the way he spoke to his dad he thought that maybe he was the lucky one and didn't have to deal with Dan and his demands about basketball. He did feel sorry for Nathan and didn't really know how to express this to him as he knew how Nathan was about things. They were not close enough for him to speak to him about things so he thought the best thing to do would be to play and worry about the other stuff later.

Lucas and Nathan played a match together and they enjoyed themselves even though they probably wouldn't both admit it to anyone. Haley stood and watched the boys playing together which is the one thing she never expected to see. She knew that either Nathan or Luke would be at the rivercourt. If she was being honest with herself she would have liked to have spoken to Nathan as he was a friend now and they got on great there was times when he annoyed her when he was horrible about Luke but she thought that may actually change now. Haley turned and walked back home deciding to leave the brothers to enjoy there own company together. She would see them both tomorrow at some point anyway as she had made plans to meet Nathan tomorrow morning anyway for breakfast.

It was getting late and Lucas phone rang "hey mum yeah sure I'll be home in about half an hour can I bring someone for dinner have we enough food? Cool see you soon.

Lucas turned to his brother he didn't want to leave Nathan on his own on Christmas Day I mean they didn't get on most of the time and Nathan was horrible most of the time but lately he had been leaving him alone he knew this was due to Haley his best friend who was tutoring Nathan. Luke didn't like this as he could see the way Haley felt about Nathan but he didn't know if he felt the same way and that scared him a little as he didn't want her heart broken by Nathan. Haley had said they were just friends but Luke could tell by the way she was around Nathan and the way she smiled when he was around that there was more to it then she was willing to say but he had to leave it alone I mean when she wanted to say anything she would and he knew that.

"So do you fancy coming for dinner?" Nathan looked at Luke and didn't really understand why he was being so nice. I mean he had spent the past couple of months being horrible to him. Okay admittedly he was being nice to him now since Haley was tutoring him but still he didn't have to ask did he?

"Why are you asking me?" Nathan enquired a little bit puzzled.

"Why not you are alone, I assume you haven't eaten and my mum always has plenty of food why not? Your on the team we are trying to be friends and there is one major reason.

"Oh yeh what's that?"

"You're my brother and Haley seems to think you are worth knowing so why not start today it's up to you?"

"I don't get you Lucas I mean I have been nothing but horrible to you and you want to take me home for dinner on Christmas Day when really you should leave me to be on my own."

"Nathan no one should be alone on Christmas even you. Besides it will help me out. I won't have to deal with my mum on my own making me watch her old movies you can help me out and give me a reason to be able to sit in my room.. So seeit as doing me a favour and helping me out."

"Even me the guy who calls you names and makes you feel like crap and you want to be with me. I don't get it at all. I mean if I was you I would probably be laughing right now. I mean me who has so—oo many so called friends and I have to be on my own at Christmas that is pretty sad."

"Maybe but we have to start somewhere don't we? I mean you and Haley are friends and well she's my friend so I should talk to you. I see how you and Haley are together having fun and I want that too you know."

"What Luke you and Haley are best friends I will never going to come between you. I care about her and I understand you being concerned but I won't do anything to hurt her. She makes me happy you know it's weird I don't understand what she sees in me I mean I am an idiot most of the time but she just tells me to act my age and makes me want to be better person."

"Nathan I wasn't talking about having fun with Haley as I already do that I was talking about me and you."

"Oh" Nathan was a little shocked at this statement he never expected that Luke would want to be friends with him but maybe he was right and deep down Nathan wanted to know his brother he felt lonely sometimes and the one thing he used to ask Santa for was a big brother so maybe this year was the time he would get that present.

"So are you coming or not? I mean we have about twenty minutes before I have to be home so an answer would be nice."

"Sure why not I mean its better then being alone isn't it? Besides I have had your mum's cooking before and it's good so I am sure it would be better then anything I would cook. Can I swing by my house as I know my mum has a present for your mum and I know she wouldn't have had time to bring it to her?"

"Sure you have your car so we can swing by and then go to my house."

Nathan and Luke got into the car and drove to Nathans house.

"So you may aswell come in no need to stay in the car"

"Okay" "So did you get any good presents for Christmas?

"I haven't opened mine yet as we normally do it after dinner what did you get? Luke was looking around the house thinking about what he had missed out on but deep down he knew it was better the way it was as Nathan wasn't happy even with all the money they had.

"The usual clothes oh yeah weights, and a new running machine as I don't do enough running as it is dad thinks I need to spend time at home doing it too fun hey?

"Got them well let's go"

"Nathan do you want to spend the night I mean it saves you coming home later and being on your own. You don't have to or anything I just thought I would put it out there."

"Okay that would be cool do you have a playstation?"

"No sorry"

"Well I can bring mine I have to grab some clothes so come on up and check out my room you can pick some games too."

Lucas followed Nathan to his room this day was getting weirder by the minute Nathan and Lucas spending time together on the court fine but eating dinner together and Nathan spending the night very strange. They both knew it was strange but they both decided just to go with it and see where it took them.

"You have a nice room Nathan"

"It's okay I mean I can't complain really can I but sometimes there is more important things Anyway what games do you want to try?"

Lucas went and picked a few games all sports related. He couldn't help but notice the present on the desk was for Haley.

"Nathan you know if you want to drop by Haley's we can do. Sorry couldn't help but notice the present"

Nathan looked at Luke smiling but deep down he didn't know how Haley felt about him and he didn't know if buying her a gift was the right thing to do. He wanted to thank her for all her help but also he wanted to thank her for being a friend to him even though it was hard for her.

"I haven't decided if I am going to give it to her or not. I don't know what she would think about it as we are only friends."

"Nathan friends give each other presents you know."

Lucas's phone rang again. "Yeah mum I will be there in about five minutes we are just picking up some things for Nathan as he is going to stay the night after dinner instead of being on his own that's cool isn't it? Thanks see you soon.

"We better go or my mum will go crazy and you don't want to see my mum like that as she is scary. Nathan you should give the present to Haley she would like it"

"I'll see her tomorrow so that's okay and maybe I will give her the present. Well let's go we don't want to keep your mum waiting."

Nathan and Luke left the house feeling ready for whatever would happen next. Nathan knew that his dad would go mad because he was spending time with Luke and Karen but he didn't care as it would be better then spending time with his own family. Well Luke was a part of his family anyway and it was about time he treated him that way wasn't it?

"Right lets go now as I am feeling hungry after our little work out although Luke I think you was a little bit slow back there."

"Whatever bro I don't think that's how it happened but if it helps you sleep at night I'll let you have it."

Bro he just called me bro that's a new one but you know I like it this is going to be good I can feel it. Oh shit I just called him bro although he didn't correct me or say anything so let me act like I never said it and it should be cool. On the ride to Luke house nothing was said between them but it didn't feel awkward or anything it was just comfortable.

"Here we are Nate. Sorry Can I call you that I mean it's easier then saying Nathan all the time right?

"Hey that's what my friends call me so why not start as we mean to go on and I can call you Luke and we are both set then."

"This is very weird don't you think?"

"Sure is but it shouldn't be I mean we are brothers right okay we haven't been acting like it but let's hope we can I mean I am so bored with the arguments and stupid crap that has been going on I mean I have enough crap going on in my life with my mum and dad's rows I don't need to be following there example do I?

"Suppose not it just gets so old and boring after a while doesn't it?"

"Sure does so no more crap between us leave dad to that crap and we will just be cool and deal with whatever crap he wants to throw at us together that will freak him out."

"Deal"

Luke got out of the car and Nathan just sat in his sit not moving or saying anything.

"Nathan you know you have to get out of the car unless you want me to bring the food out to you here"

"Should I be doing this I know I said we should leave dad to argue on his own and be friends but he will be really mad. Luke I want to be your friend I honestly do but he will just have a go at me everyday about it and I don't know god why is my life so messed up."

"Nate come on you have me and my mum and Haley who will cover your back whenever you need us. Your mum will be cool about it Nate come on she works with my mum for goodness sake it's dad's problem no one else's why should we suffer. Come on Nate life is too hard not to friends. What if something happened to either of us would it not be better to know each other. Could you live with hating me just because dad told you to?"

"No I want to know you Luke I really do I mean the funniest thing is every year I asked Santa for a big brother and then I find out I have one and here I am treating you like you are worth nothing when truth be told I wanted to have you in my life and I just never had the guts to tell you or my parents. How stupid am I?"

"Nate we could go over this for the next few days or months even we know we have both messed up but let's forget about that and move on as that's the only way we will be able to be friends and move on. I don't want to spend the next few years in school not speaking to you and pretending that I hate you when like you I want to be friends so let's not do that. Let's say today that it is the first day of the rest of our lives and be friends and go on from there. Maybe you will come for dinner and not like me anyway so let's go just with it"

"Okay" Nathan got out of the car and was getting his bag out of the car with the presents he knew his mum had bought something for Luke and had put it from him but he would wait till the morning and leave it for him. He didn't think he could hand it to him himself not yet anyway.

"Come on boys I have been waiting for you for ages and the food will get cold soon"

"Sorry mum Nate had to drop home to get some clothes and he takes ages to pick" Luke laughed.

"Oh yeah like you Luke and that hair of yours I mean how much gel do you put on it?"

"Come on boys"

Nathan and Luke went into the house and Nathan looked around at the decoration around the house it looked more like Christmas here then it did at home. Luke showed Nathan to his room and he noticed how Luke didn't really have as much as him but it was a nice room full of basketball posters like his. Nathan took out the present for Karen.

"Thanks for letting me come for dinner and this is from my mum"

"That's fine and thank your mum for the present now sit down. Luke would you like to say grace tonight"

"Sure"

"I would like to thank god for putting this lovely food and drink on our table. I would also like to thank him for bringing my brother to dinner and let's hope it is a start of a friendship." Luke looked over at Nathan to see what he thought of the last statement at first he didn't say anything but then he smiled at Luke and said.

"I second that now let's eat and am truly thankful"

Karen, Luke and Nathan tucked into there dinner enjoying the chat and the food. It was a new thing for Nathan to be seating at the table eating dinner like a family he normally just ate take away but this was nice really nice and he could get used to this.

"Right guys that's dinner out of the way we can have pudding in a while. I better do the washing up."

"We will do that for your Karen won't we Luke?"

"Sure mum you relax you cooked the dinner anyway."

Nathan and Lucas went to do the washing up. Nathan washed and Luke dried. Karen walked into the room and saw the boys both laughing at the fact that Nathan had decided to wet Lucas and he wasn't happy.

"Boys it's a Wonderful Life is on in ten minutes would you like to watch it with me?"

Lucas didn't even get a chance to answer before Nathan opened his mouth.

"Sure Karen that would be nice we should be ready do you want a coffee or tea while I am in here"

"Tea would be nice thanks Nathan"

"So Nate do you always do the washing up? Lucas turned to look at Nathan.

"No we have a dishwasher and most of the time we have a take away so I don't need to wash up sad really."

"Why's that?"

"We never sit down like you and your mum but I enjoyed it today thanks for inviting me"

"No problem now we better go and watch the film with my mum since you volunteered us. Cheers by the way."

For the next few hours Lucas and Nathan sat with Karen and watched a few films with her while eating lots of cakes and far too much tea. If anyone had looked in the window they would have seen a happy family but hey why not they deserved that.

"Okay boys you have spend enough time with me you can go in Luke's room as I am sure Luke is going mental watching all these movies he hates this part of the day. I am going to see Haley and her parents see you later."

"Karen can you tell Haley I will see her tomorrow as arranged."

"No problem."

Nathan did want to go and see Haley then but he thought it would be better for him to spend time with Luke as well he was having a good time and it was just like they were brothers and he didn't want it to end.

"So Nate what do we play first?"

"Whatever Luke I am sure to beat you at it."

"We will see Nate we will see"

For the next few hours Luke and Nate as they called each other played games on the playstation as well as chatting and it was fun. Luke and Nate found out that they had a lot in common and maybe this friend's thing would be easy for them.

"Well Nate we have played all the games and now it's 5am I can't believe we have been playing that long how crazy is that. We better go to sleep I mean you are meeting Haley you don't want to be late do you?"

"No I have her present to give her and you know how mad she gets if you are late."

"I sure do so you can take the bed I can have the floor"

"No Luke I can have the floor it's cool it's your room"

"You know what I do have a double bed you can have half it would be fine to share"

"Okay I won't complain"

Luke and Nate fell a sleep pretty quick. Karen came in to the room before she left for the Café and saw them both sleeping soundly they looked so peaceful and deep down she wondered if they would be friends like this from now on or would Dan get to Nathan and make him hate Luke again how wrong that would be as she had seen how much fun they had together. But it was up to them what they did with there new found friendship.

Nathan woke up and looked at his watch it was 9.30 and he had to meet Haley at 10 he had to get up even though he was knackered but he wanted to see her what did he need sleep for. Nathan got out of the bed got washed and dressed then picked up Haley's present. He could have taken all his other stuff with him but to be honest he wanted to come and see Luke so that would be a reason.

Nate found a piece of paper and wrote a note to Luke and left his Christmas present with it. Nate then went on his way to meet Haley he was very excited.

Luke was a wake but he thought he would let Nathan get ready on his own and leave for his date with Haley. He knew that he had to come back anyway as he had left his stuff there.

Luke got out of bed to have a shower when he noticed a present on the table he walked over and read the tag it was for him from Deb and Nathan also there was a note from Nathan.

_Big Bro_

_Thanks for a really cool day I had a lot of fun even if I did kick your butt at NBA Live. I left the playstation I thought you could get a bit of practice in before I came back to pick it up maybe we can have a re match. Thanks for chatting to me last night it really helped and I have bought the present aong with me. Do you fancy meeting for lunch at the Café about 12? Ring my phone on 555 4125 and let me know. _

_Laters _

_Your little bro_

Both the boys met at the café at 12 and spend the day together playing NBA Live and Luke even beat Nate sometimes after a lot of practice. Nate didn't know that Luke had spent most of the morning in his room playing so he would be able to beat his brother. This was a new found friendship but it seemed like it would work out for them as they had both decidedthey didn't care what anyone thought especially there dad. True brothers is what they wanted to be.

THE END.


End file.
